


[PODFIC] Mischief and Maladies

by Rukiyo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiyo/pseuds/Rukiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knights of Camelot come to regret plotting pranks on a certain young Warlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Mischief and Maladies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief & Maladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781295) by [HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown). 



> My first attempt at a podfic. I realized how annoying elastics and braces are when recording. >_>;; (Sorry if I talk too fast, habits die haaarrrddd [I need to practice pacing unfortunately])  
> Thanks to HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown for letting me podfic her work :D

[ Click here to download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0dj74asgqt77qt6/)


End file.
